1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a recreational, flotation device and method therefor and, in particular, to a floating recliner that allows the user to sit upright or to lean back to any desired position including the horizontal position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of floating chairs and lounges. For example, Schneider et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,852, Hoy Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,857 Delano, U.S Pat. No. 3,984,888 and Mosely, U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,839. However, each of these references discloses a device comprised of a conventional chair or recliner coupled to a floatation mechanism.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive floating recliner wherein the recliner is constructed from a single sheet of material folded over and filled with buoyant material thereby eliminating the need for a conventional chair or recliner and allowing the user to either sit upright or to recline all the way to the horizontal position.